Black Snow
by Sirensong1029
Summary: When Jack meets the lovely snow queen, and unexpectedly falls in love, he realizes everything that he cares about is in great danger. What will jack do to protect everything he holds dear from this nightmare. Rated T for swearing, mild violence, and slight sexual content, rating may change in later chapters. I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen Please R & R (Jack x Elsa)
1. The Finding

( _Jack's pov)_

I was flying back from giving Greenland a snow day when he seen a small village frozen solid. WAIT. WHAT!? I did a double take.

"I certainly didn't do this.." I mumbled under my breath. Then in the distance something glinted in the corner of my eye.

I took off flying north towards the object, little did I know my life would forever change at what I found.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

( _Elsa's pov_ )

I was pacing around upstairs on my new ice castle, trying to contemplate what just happened. I had just struck Anna. Again.

"Conceal, don't feel," I whispered. "Don't feel, don't feel, DON'T FEEL! I yelled.

I have to control it.

"Control it, Control it, CONTROL IT!" I yelled. Ice shards forming on the walls and ceiling. "Why me, what have I done to deserve this curse. I only mean well, but I always end up hurting everyone around me, my parents, my sister, all of Arendelle, I'm a monster. An evil monster."

"Woah, easy there," A voice said. "Your not a monster, and your powers are not a curse. They are a gift."

My head snapped up upon hearing the voice and because of what I felt falling on my skin. Snow. I know that wasn't my magic so where was it coming from?

"Wha- but h-how,"

"This is how." The voice said

I turned around slowly and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had this amazing looking white hair that stuck up in all the right places, soft looking lips, porcelain skin, but what amazed me the most were his eyes. His eyes were like sapphires glittering, a color that could only be one that of winter, it seems like minutes had gone by before I could tear my eyes away from his.

"Why are you here. How did you find me." I demanded answers.

He laughed "So one minute your staring at me and the next your demanding me to answer you."

"Well you are in my castle, so I think I reserve the right to demand why you are in it.

"Fair enough, I'm here because saw your castle and was curious about who had created it, since I had thought that I was the only one who could control winter, and I found you by looking through your open balcony and you were just standing here so it wasn't too hard, this castle really is spectacular, never in my life have I seen anything like it. The crystal work and the detail is enchanting, good work. I wish I could do this."

I was speechless.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

( _Jacks pov_ )

While I was talking to her, I couldn't help but stare. She was breathtaking. How could someone be so flawless. Her skin, porcelain and soft looking, had no blemishes, her lips round and oh so pink, her body, oh my god, she had the figure of a model, slender arms, flat stomach, and her legs, her legs were killer, so long and smooth, but by far her best feature was her eyes, her eyes were ice blue, the symbol of winter, those eyes could make me go crazy. After a long moment of silence she finally spoke.

"I'm not the only one." She stated almost inaudible.

"Well who do you think made it snow in the winter?" I said smirking.

"I- I thought it was just the weather."

"Wait so you don't know who I am?"

"No. Should I?"

"So how can you see me?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't your father or mother ever tell you story's?"

When I said that her eyes immediately flicked downwards, her face filled with remorse and sorrow.

She took a deep breath. "My parents were killed in a storm out at sea when I was young."

My eyes widened "Oh I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. When they were alive they'd told me all sorts of fairytales. Ones of princes and princesses, of bunnies delivering eggs, fairys who took teeth, a man with reindeer and presents, and a man who… created winter," her eyes were widening by the second " I remember! He created snow all around the world, his name was….. J- Jack, Jack something. Frost. It was Jack Frost. I remember when I was younger I aspired to meet him, but I know now that he is only a fairytale. If he were real, I wonder what he would be like." She sighed.

"Well wonder no more. For I am the one and only, Jack Frost."

"What no, you can't be he was only a fairytale." She denied it but I could tell from her expression she knew.

"I am. I'm Jack Frost, guardian of winter. I hate to say this but I have to leave."

"Why? You only just got here."

"That may be true, but I'm not done giving out snow days to the world, but don't worry I'll come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And with that I headed towards the window. With one last look I went to take off when I heard her call out to me.

"Jack, I never got to tell you my name. I'm Elsa."

"Elsa. Hm it suits you, until we meet again Elsa."

"Farewell, and good luck."

With a simple nod of my head I took of into the darkness.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Elsa's pov)

I stared at the sky, the moon seemed to be calling to me, it almost seemed alive. Suddenly I heard a voice inside my head. _Elsa._

"What, I must be hearing things." I muttered

 _Elsa, you are not hearing things, you are hearing me, Manny, The Man In The Moon. I have come to tell you something._

"Wait you need to tell me something what is it?"

 _You need to warn Jack and the other guardians._

"Warn them about what?"

 _I cannot tell you, just tell them that they are in grave danger, and there isn't much time left to prepare for what is coming for them. For you._

"Why? I'm not even evolved with the Guardians." Except for Jack.

 _Im afraid that dear old Jack has fallen in love with you_

"But how? He has only just met me."

 _It is in the prophecy. You may not have realized it but you are in love with him as well._

"No I'm not. Anyway how will I find them?"

 _They are in the North Pole._

"But that's so far! It would take me ages to get there."

 _Take this._

A small globe looking object appeared on the balcony, it contained a small jolly looking workshop.

 _Just set it on the ground and wish to go there and you will appear. When you arrive ask for North, tell him Manny sent you._

"Ok," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I wish to go there."

Everything around me swirled and faded to darkness.

 **Hey g** **uys, I'm so happy to start this fic. I'm absolutely completely in love with Jelsa, and I can't wait to write the next chapter, I just have a few quick things. One, I will update The Goddess And The Geek soon. Two if you haven't read my other story I would appreciate it if you go check it out. Three, if you guys could review and tell me how I'm doing that would be AWESOME. Four, I will be accepting fan art of Jack and Elsa for the cover picture, I will choose three of the best and they will be looked over and I will announce who gets to have there art as the cover, I may announce next chapter or the third chapter, depending on me finding one of my liking. Last but definitely not least, I LOVE YOU GUYS, everyone is always so supportive, my fans and readers are a top priority your happiness is my happiness. Until next time. :)**


	2. Authors note

**Just wanted to let you guys know that you are AWESOME! Thank you so much for your support, and the next chapter should be up by Sunday at the latest. If your not happy about that I DONT GIVE A FUCK, I'm going to update everything today. Have a nice day my lovelies. :)**


	3. Another authors note

**I'm so sorry guys, I have the stomach bug, I've had it since Saturday. I won't be able to get the next chapter up until later this week, but I'll update as soon as possible. As always you guys are awesome and have a nice day. :)**


	4. Living nightmare

**Hey guys I'm back! Didn't I promise the chapters would get longer? This one is only a little bit longer but for my plot point this chapter it had to end here. But don't worry they will continue to get longer and longer, I promise! Anyway enough of me, read on! Enjoy.**

(Elsa's pov)

As my eyes were closed I felt a cool breeze and the aching urge to open my eyes, I felt the darkness fading, a calming warmth filled my body. When I opened my eyes I gasped. There was snow everywhere, icicles hung like decorations, frost covered the trees, snow settled on every inch of the ground, not a footprint anywhere. It was a winter paradise. Over in the distance I seen a house, strung with lights. That must be the workshop, I mused. As I headed towards it I admired the surrounding area, it all looked too perfect to true. When I got to the door I hesitated, for I didn't know what I was to find inside. Eventually after a minute I knocked. A few moments passed without an answer. I decided to knock again, same result.

"Hello?" I called "I'm here to see North." No one responded.

I slowly turned the doorknob, what I seen shocked me. Colorful lights strung all through out the house, Christmas themed decorations, toys and assorted gifts everywhere, a giant Christmas tree decorated to perfection, and the delicious smell of…

"Chocolate!" I smiled. I stepped into the house and shut the door. If no ones home I guess I'll have to wait here for them.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Jack's pov)

I should get to North's any minute now. Everyone's probably asleep by now, I hope they aren't I want to tell them about everything. Oh well, stopping by that castle was worth it. My mind drifted of to Elsa. I still couldn't get over her beauty ad the fact that she has powers just like mine, how can someone be so perfect. For once in my life I felt like I wasn't alone. I have to see her again and soon. Maybe I'll see her next week, the week after? I sighed. I hope I see her soon.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Elsa's pov)

I had found a plate of chocolate chip cookies, I knew I shouldn't take anything without asking but I couldn't help myself. Just one. I bit into the cookie.

"Mmm." I moaned. The door creaked open. I turned around and gasped.

"Jack!"

"Elsa? What are you doing here? Did you follow me here?"

"I was sent here."

"By who?!" A booming voice said.

"North!"

"Care to explain Jack?" North questioned.

"Actually it would probably be better if I explained, see I was sent here by, don't laugh, The Moon."

They gasped.

"The Moon?! How only North can hear him."

"This is impossible, The Moon would have told me if he was sending someone. How do we know you are not lying?" He raised a brow.

"He told me to tell you that Manny sent me. I don't know if that means anything to you but that's what he said."

Jack stared at me wide eyed.

"It's true, The Man In The Moon has sent her to us. But why?" North wondered

"He told me that you are all in great danger. Including me."

"Did he say why? Jack asked.

"No.."

"You sound unsure."

"Well.. he told me why I'm in danger."

"What did he say?"

"He said…. We are in love. We are soulmates." I took a deep breath.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Jack's pov)

I stared open mouthed. Could she really have just said that? We can't be soulmates we only just met. Then why were you so exited to see her hmm? That nagging voice in my head taunted. Shut up.

"B-b-but we only just met that can't be possible!"

"Jack. We both know that Manny is never wrong." North sighed. "I know this is hard for you but think about how Elsa must feel, she doesn't even know who Manny is or what's happening.

"Your right. Elsa this is hard to explain but Manny is the one who made us immortal, he looks after all the Guardians."

"Wait so there is more than just you and North?"

North chuckled loudly "Of course there is. There is me, Otherwise known as "Santa Clause", Jack, known as "Jack Frost", Toothiana, known as the "Tooth Fairy", Bunnymund, known as the "Easter Bunny, and lastly Sandy, known as the "Sandman"."

"So all of the stories my parents told me were true?"

"Pretty much." I flashed a grin. "We are the Guardians!"

"Will ye shuttup mate? We'r tryin to get some shut eye." A voice said from behind Elsa.

"Bunny."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Elsa's pov)

I gasped upon hearing a foreign violence behind me.

"Bunny." Jack said.

He hadn't noticed me yet.

"North, why haven't you told this bloody idiot to go to bed yet?"

"Because Bunny, these are special circumstances." He gestured towards me.

"Oh! Who is this lovely lass."

"Back off!" Jack growled.

"Woah woah , don't get your panties in a bunch Frost. You two have a thing or somethin?"

"Bunny. She is here because Manny sent her. He told her we are destined for danger. Also she and Jack are apparently soulmates."

"Oh. What a shame she is a downright beauty, and she got to spend er life with this wanker. Wait did you say The Moon told er? I thought only you could hear him."

"Only certain people can hear him? I don't understand I'm not even a Guardian, why can I but not Jack and the others?"

"The Moon works in mysterious ways lassie. His power is greater than all of ours. But you do make a point, why you you aren't a Guardian you do not even 'ave powers.

"Actually I do have powers."

North and Bunny stared mouths agape. I shook my head I might as well show them. I lifted my hand and let out a small flurry of snow flakes. I let them drift down for a few moments before waving my hand making them disappear.

"How? Jack is the Guardian Of Winter, he should be the only one who is able to manipulate ice and snow." North mused.

"Are you immoral lassie?" Bunny asked.

"I-I I don't know. How would I be able to tell without attempting to die?"

"Do you have a heartbeat?" Jack said slowly.

Everyone turned to me as my breath hitched. I raised my hand to my chest and felt a low throb. I breathed out.

"Yes."

He sighed. "You are mortal."

I wasn't completely sure but it almost sounded as if he was disappointed. I couldn't imagine why though. It really didn't concern him. I looked at the others and was surprised to see that they too looked disappointed at my news of having a heartbeat. Could being mortal be a bad thing for me? For them? My mind drifted and I heard a voice. _Elsa. You must remind them of the great danger… Hurry there isn't much time to prepare for him._

"Manny," I said in a dream like state. "Prepare for who.."

I faintly heard what sounded like North and Bunny. Then I heard Jack.

"Elsa! Elsa stay with me… please. Open your eyes.. wake up."

"Jack.. Must warn Guardians… He's coming."

That was the last thing I heard before everything faded to darkness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Jack' pov)

"Elsa! Elsa stay with me… please. Open your eyes.. wake up." I begged.

"Jack.. Must warn Guardians… He's coming."

"He? Who's coming? Elsa who is coming?"

"It's no use mate she's out cold."

I whined in response.

"Come on Jack, let's put her in a bed and I'll keep an eye on her. I needed to stay up and talk to Manny anyway."

"Alright, but I'm going to wake Sandy up so he can make her have pleasant dreams."

North looked like he was about to argue but I glared at him and he sighed.

"Alright but be quick about it we all obviously have something bigger to worry about, so l suggest you all get as much sleep as possible."

Bunny nodded. "That's wot I was tryin to do before this wanker woke me up."

"Shuttup."

North laughed. "I'll be here when you get back."

I saluted and curtly marched away."

"When will he grow up mate?"

"Never."

On my way to Sandy's room I noticed something on the floor. It was black, curiously I picked it up and it slipped through my fingers. Is that sand!? No it can't be…. It was probably ashes from the fireplace. I shook my head, I need to sleep, we destroyed Pitch ages ago. As I arrived at Sandy's door I hesitated. Did I really need to wake him just yet and bring the news to him. I decided to let him get one last night of peaceful sleep before learning of the danger we are in. I turned around and headed back. When I got to the living room I seen North sitting on the couch while Elsa was lying on a cot. She needs something more comfortable. I rose my staff and flicked my wrist. An icy bed post rose up from the ground, a snowy mattress followed and a frosty blanket and pillow finished it off. North looked up startled.

"I didn't hear you come in Jack."

"Where's Bunny?"

"Oh he went off to bed. Where is Sandy?"

"I decided to let him stay asleep so he can be at peace for a little while longer before we break the news."

"Ah, good choice. I'm not sure how much rest any of us will be having after tonight. You should head off Jack. You will need the rest."

"Alright. Promise you will look after her?"

"I promise."

I went to my room. I probably won't be getting but sleep tonight, I mused. But surprisingly my eyes started to get heavy the moment I laid down. After a moment I drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Elsa's pov)

I looked around. All I seen was gray fog. It was everywhere. I looked on the ground and it was ice. Arendelle. I gasped.

"What have I done?"

I fell to my knees and sobbed. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Elsa!"

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Anna?" I whispered.

I looked around and seen Anna. She was on a ship with our Mother and Father.

"Mother! Father! Your alive!"

Suddenly I realized that the ship was floating on water. What happened to the ice? I looked down and seen I was on a small lifeboat. When I looked back up I discovered it was raining.

Thunder boomed loudly. I let out a shriek and fell back it on the boat.

"Ow.." I rubbed my head.

I sat up and seen lighting hit the ship my parents and Anna were on.

"Noo!" The ship rocked back and forth until a giant wave crashed overtop and sunk it.

I stared on in horror. This couldn't be happening. My parents. Anna. Dead.

Everything disappeared. I was in the castle again. I walked towards my room. When I opened to door I was surprised to see me and Anna's things in there. I passed my full view mirror and stopped. I was a child again. What? How? I was compelled with an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness. I trudged toward my bed, I climbed in and sighed at how soft it was. I had just drifted off to sleep when I felt something vigorously shaking me.

I peaked on eye open and mentally groaned.

"Elsa?"

"Go away Anna."

She giggled. "Play with me."

"It's time to sleep."

She flopped back on me. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. We have to play."

"Play by yourself." In my head I suddenly realized what was going to happen tonight.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You have to say no. You can't hurt her. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh all right." Inside I was screaming and crying. Anna. I'm going to hurt her with my powers. My feet moved against my will. We ran down the hall, Anna laughing all the way.

"Shh.." I whispered.

No! Be louder, get us caught so I can't hurt you!

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

No please don't….

"Ok, ok. Watch this."

No! No!

I stamped my foot and ice covered the floor. Oh god please no… I waved my hand and Snow started falling.

Anna squealed. "Lets build a snowman!"

I involuntary rolled the snow around to create a snowman

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Anna giggled. "I love you Olaf."

Why. Why can't I control my mouth or my body?

Anna jumped.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is it. Please god let her not be hurt. Please let me control myself. I can't do this. Not again.

I created a snow pile. I did it again, and again, and again. Again. I did it over and over again. Each time wishing I could stop before the inevitable happened.

"Catch me!"

"Slow down Anna!"

"Whee!"

"Anna!"

I slipped.

Anna fell. I tried to catch her, but I failed. My powers struck her. NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! God please. Why!

"Anna!" I looked around desperately. "Momma, Pappa!"

My parents rushed in. My father looked me dead in the eye and said "Elsa. What have you done."

We rushed off on the royal horses into the woods to find a mythed magical trolls. We came to a stop at a clearing. My father called out to them. A low rumbling as heard as a few trolls popped up. There was whispering as one old looking troll stepped forward.

"Your majesty."

"Please you have to help us." My father said. "My daughter. She was struck."

The troll turned to me. "Born with the power or cursed?"

"Born." My father replied.

"You are lucky it was her head and not her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. I must change all of her memories of the powers."

"You mean she won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best Elsa." My father looked down at me.

The troll pulled some memories out and changed them. Anna was healed. When we got back to the castle that's when my nightmare would start.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **One more thing, for all my viewers who are reading my other story, The Goddess And The Geek, I will be posting the next chapter either Friday or Saturday. As always thank you and you guys are the best. If you could review I would appreciate it. I may do a shoutout to people depending on there reviews and I will take advice. Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
